As printing devices for use in facsimiles video printers, and so on, various types of thermal heads have been proposed to date. For example, there is known a thermal head comprising: a substrate; a heat generating section disposed on the substrate; an electrode disposed on the substrate so as to be electrically connected to the heat generating section; and a protective layer which covers the heat generating section and part of the electrode. In this thermal head, the protective layer is formed of an inorganic material, and, on the protective layer, there is provided a cover layer formed of a resin material (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).